


Her Chosen One

by FujinoLover



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn was Uriel's Chosen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up watching the whole show for Arika...

By the time Uriel arrived on Earth, whispers of the Chosen One—a baby who bore the markings from Father—had reached her. Gabriel had retreated into the icy mountain of Colorado, while Michael pledged his protection to the city that used to be Las Vegas. It was not hard to deduct that Michael had the baby. The Chosen One was in Vega, but it would be years before the child could translate the markings. So Uriel made a nest in an abandoned conservatory in San Francisco and waited until The Chosen One's identity was revealed.

 

In the meantime, she continued scouring and salvaging every piece of art she could find. It was the reason she was at Laing Art Gallery in the first place. John Martin's _The Destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah_ , the closest depiction of the real tragedy, deserved its own wall in her home. She recalled the devastation as she lightly traced her newly-acquired painting with her fingertips. Her admiration, however, was cut short when her oversensitive sense of hearing caught the sound of rushing heartbeats—human's, since her presence had got rid of the eight-balls upon her arrival. She turned around and the barrel of a gun was pointing at her direction with a small girl holding the trigger.

 

"You're an angel," the girl stated with unwavering conviction, despite her hands shaking slightly.

 

Uriel ignored the obvious threat. There was little an ordinary bullet could do to her body, let alone a human child. "What gives me away, little one?"

 

The condescending term infuriated the girl more than the nonchalant attitude Uriel shown.  She fired once, her arms jerked back from the force and she stumbled back. When she looked up from the smoking gun and noticed the massive black wings unfurling from their previous position of cocooning Uriel and the paint, she grinned.

 

"That." The girl motioned at the wings as she tucked the gun to the back of her waistband, the motion was done in an oddly practiced ease. "And your clothes."

 

"You wasted your precious bullet to prove a point," Uriel stated, awed by the girl's foolish braveness. "I can kill you, girl."

 

"My name is Evelyn. And you won't kill me."

 

Uriel snorted with laughter, the sound echoed in the empty hallway. "You're quite presumptuous for a child."

 

"I'm ten," Evelyn provided, as though the information would make her less of a child in front of an immortal creature of heaven. "You would've killed me if you wanted to, but you didn't. You don't care enough to."

 

"Alright, Evelyn. Where are your parents?"

 

There was a brief flash of remorse, before Evelyn looked up, her expression neutral. "They became possessed. I saved them."

 

The calmness made Uriel arched a brow. Evelyn kept surprising her and it was saying a lot, since she had not felt any interest to any human child since Beethoven. "You killed them," she said, and it was not a question.

 

Still, Evelyn nodded.

 

"You remind me of my sister."

 

"She killed your parents?"

 

"No, she defied and angered Him long ago. Maybe she caused our Father to disappear, too."

 

Evelyn nodded again, but her little frown of confusion betrayed her attempt to appear understanding of the matter. She might have guessed correctly about Uriel being an angel, but she was not aware that she was one of the Archangels. For the first time in millennia, Uriel was intrigued enough to offer her guidance to a child that was not gifted in creating beautiful arts, but might play a big part in creating a beautiful ending for the war.

 

"Say, Evelyn," Uriel began. She slowly approached the girl, relieved that she did not run away from her, then kneeled before her. Their eyes met and she saw untapped, raw potential in Evelyn's and could not stop herself from smiling. "Would you like to travel with me?"

 

Evelyn took the proposal without hesitation. Her attention was fully on Uriel's wings, she had never seen anything majestic like them up close. Uriel smiled wider, bending one of her wing until Evelyn's fingers ruffled the tip of soft feathers. She giggled, the first sound coming from her that had the quality of a child's innocence. Uriel easily scooped her up with one arm, the other holding onto the painting. Evelyn immediately encircled her neck; small hands ran along the muscular base of ebony wings.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"To end the war."

 

Evelyn was Uriel's Chosen One.

 

* * *

 

War had left the growing city by the Great Salt Lake scarce of men. Once Uriel disposed of Colonel Russell Moore and what was left of his army, it was easy to change the city into one exclusively for women (they kept some men with good genetic, for breeding purpose). She rose into position of power pretty soon, naming the city as Helena and became its very first queen.

 

Queen Evelyn of Helena, a name Uriel provided the face for, since the real Evelyn was still too young to step in. She played the part, as well as guiding her charge to navigate through people. Evelyn was a natural and she preferred to be hands-on in handling matter. Uriel was not even surprised when, by the time she had come of age to rule, she wished to stay as Arika and be known as the queen's consort instead.

 

"It's easier to make a move when I'm directly involved," Evelyn—Arika answered after Uriel questioned her decision. General Riesen of Vega had single-handedly won The Extermination war against Gabriel's army and Uriel insisted that it was the perfect time for Arika, who had just turned twenty one and had grown into quite a beautiful woman and charming politician, to replace her as Queen. "You don't even stay in Helena for more than days each time you grace us with your presence. Let me speak under Evelyn's name, without actually being Evelyn."

 

"That status will entail some change in our relationship," and by that Uriel meant showing up together and did some affectionate gestures for their people.

 

"You don't like the change?" Arika had moved closer, standing in front of Uriel who was sitting on the edge of her bed. When Uriel looked up, Arika reached forward to trail her fingers along smooth cheek and jaw. It was the first time they touched without it being platonic. "I thought it's due to happen, sooner or later." Then she was kissing her and it was indeed feel natural.

 

It felt like coming home.

 

* * *

 

"Five more years, ten at most." Arika sighed, kissing the pale collarbone belonging to the body that had stayed unchanged since they met two decades ago. "Helena is deteriorating and I can't do anything to save it this time."

 

Uriel shifted to land a kiss on top of Arika's head. She had no answer to her problem; they both saw the end creeping closer and were powerless against it. Twenty years of reign, three civil wars, several attempts of assassination, and countless eight-ball attacks and nature would be the one bringing Helena down to its doom. The Earth, Father's gift for mankind, was working against them. The salt drifted in the air ate metal construction; storm weakened the walls, and snow weighted down their roofs. Uriel understood Arika's frustration, she too was feeling helpless.

 

"I met my sister."

 

Those four words made Arika moved from her current position to lean on one elbow and stared down at Uriel. From the rare stories of her family that she had shared through the years, Arika knew how hard it must be for Uriel to seek help from her sister.

 

Not unlike the brothers' love-rivalry relationship, Uriel and Raphael had one of multilayered manipulations and thus mutual distrust of each other. Raphael saw Uriel as too spontaneous, hated her for being unpredictably insane, and envied her mindless passion for arts. While Uriel thought Raphael had both father-complex and God-complex. She had been the victim of her sister's insatiable curiosity for countless times, but successfully got back at her every time because Raphael was nothing but constant, even in her craziest moments. They were like unstoppable force meeting unmovable object, yet they still love each other more than anything else (except Father).

 

Arika stayed quiet, did not offer commentary or asking questions. Uriel had lived a thousand lifetimes, had the span of memories a human like Arika could not even began to comprehend lest it drove her crazy. Uriel only shared what she thought as necessary and Arika knew better than to pry.

 

"She can't help Helena..."

 

There were times—odd ones, it tended to be—when Arika's intuition was at work and supplied her with the simplest solution for a complex matter. Uriel recognized that particular look and since their somber conversation began, her heart began buzzing with excitement and hope. Intuition was wicked like that.

 

"Helena doesn't need to be saved."

 

Arika was in a slight daze. She then snapped back to the present and her dark eyes shined brightly and her smile was brilliant and Uriel fell in love with her all over again. Their moment escalated into sloppy kisses and tangled limbs. Arika giggled freely—the sound was even more beautiful than the song the higher angels sang in heavens—when Uriel flipped them over and pinned her down. She tucked stray blonde strands behind Uriel's ear, but enough was left to curtain around their faces.

 

Uriel peppered kisses along her neck. "I demand an explanation."

 

"You told me once," Arika began, guiding Uriel up by cupping her cheek. "The heart of a city is on its people. We don't need to save Helena, we just need another city for our people."

 

"You want Vega." The playfulness died with the realization. "It's under Michael's protection, Evelyn. I'm not picking any of my brothers' side."

 

But Arika was set on taking over Vega for the women of Helena, with or without Uriel's bless.

 

* * *

 

The Chosen One happened to reside in Vega, too.

 

Just as Arika had predicted.

 

(Uriel did not tell her that she had known all along.)

 


End file.
